


The Why is Unforgivable

by mamasita13



Series: The Cursed Boy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Soliloquy of sorts, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: In which Scott thinks back on why Stiles had to die.





	The Why is Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries but I hope you read this anyway.

So, the thing about Scott McCall was that Scott had always been able to get what Scott wanted. 

 

It could have been first and or only child privileges. It could have been that Scott’s very Spanish mother thought of Scott as the second coming of Jesus Christ. It could have been that people felt bad for Scott because of Scott’s face: innocent and naïve. Dumb.

 

While Scott wasn't the smartest Scott had one thing going for Scott. Scott looked like an idiot and Scott took advantage of the look. A lot.

 

Scott could manipulate people into doing what Scott wanted. At first, it was purely unintentional. Then it was like second nature.

 

Scott was Melissa McCall’s’ son. Scott was Raphael McCall’s son, too. Except Scott’s dad wanted more than small-town thoughts and ideas. Scott’s dad had once called Scott a small thinker. Like Scott’s mother. Scott wasn’t offended. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be like Scott’s mom. 

 

Melissa McCall lived and breathed to ensure Scott’s happiness. It was something Scott took for granted and when Melissa divorced Scott’s dad it all changed. Melissa was no longer able to stay home and care for Scott. Scott had to be the man of the house. The change in Melissa was small but Melissa was no longer the same person. 

 

Then Scott met Stiles and it was as if everything was okay again. The loneliness didn't exist anymore. Stiles managed to replace Melissa in all the little ways Scott missed.

 

For one, Stiles could cook. And not just boring old Mexican dishes but those somehow were still better than Stiles’ Italian dishes. By far the very best dishes were his Polish meals.

 

Stiles was smart and Scott found that Stiles could break down the most complicated of subjects and make Scott understand them.

 

Scott didn’t think it was possible but Stiles was even lonelier than Scott. Stiles was the Sheriff’s weird kid. The other kids all thought Stiles was a dork and a narc. Scott had to look up that word but once he understood it Scott knew the kids were wrong. Stiles would never narc on someone. Scott knew that if the other kids knew about this then they would take Stiles away from Scott.

 

Scott couldn’t allow it. Nie jest dozwolone. No. It’s not allowed. That phrase was the only Polish Scott bothered to learn. Scott was just lazy and refused to even learn the simple sounding greetings. 

 

It just didn’t matter to Scott. The only thing that mattered was that Stiles remained only Scott’s friend. Stiles couldn’t find anyone else. Then Stiles would leave Scott.

 

Scott was just protecting what belonged to Scott. Because. 

 

Stiles Stilinski belonged to Scott McCall. It was important that no one else became friends with Stiles. 

 

Then Scott got bitten. That was all Stiles’ fault and Stiles didn’t even apologize.

 

So, Scott was a werewolf. But Scott wanted to be normal. Scott repressed it. Then Allison Argent came to Beacon Hills. It was like Scott had found a piece of Scott’s missing soul.

 

Scott kind of forgot about Stiles. Scott made out with Lydia and Stiles was so angry with Scott. Everything went wrong when Peter Hale bit Scott and made Scott into a monster. 

 

Of all the people that Stiles had on Stiles’ side, why did one of them have to be the horrible Peter Hale? 

 

Because Stiles hadn’t just acquired friends. Because Stiles didn’t do anything by halves. 

 

Friends were just the beginning. Stiles had managed a girlfriend. Then Stiles got a boyfriend. It was pretty gross because Malia Tate was Peter Hales’ daughter. Malia’s one heck of an Eskimo Brother, though.

 

Scott was thinking about all of this because Scott had done something drastic. Dr. Deaton had ensured Scott that Stiles would be okay. But Stiles wasn’t okay. Stiles had died. 

 

Stiles was dead. It was all Dr. Deaton’s fault! Scott had to figure out how to get back into the Pack. Scott wasn’t even a True Alpha anymore. Scott whined and Scott clamped a hand over the horrible sound. The dumb wolf was trying to come out and take over. 

 

Nie jest dozwolone. No. It’s not allowed.

 

Scott could fix this. So, Scott would go to the one person Scott could always count on: Chris Argent.

 

Yes! Chris Argent would help Scott. Before Scott could even find the number Scott heard a noise. It wasn’t just a noise. It was an all too familiar heartbeat.

 

It was the jackrabbit, hummingbird sound of Stiles Stilinski’s heart. Scott HAD to be mistaken. Scott didn’t wait. Scott ran out the front door and there was Stiles. Alive. Scott was ecstatic. Scott’s best friend and brother was alive and okay.

 

“Stiles!” Scott said excitedly, running towards where Stiles stood. Scott didn’t get to Stiles though. Stiles had a mountain ash blocking Scott’s access. Scott hit the magical wall and fell back; sprawling on the floor in pain. 

 

Scott could feel the right arm stitching back together. “Stiles?” Scott asked miserably. 

“You killed me. Scott.” Stiles said sadly. It made Scott wince. “Did you really think you’d get anywhere near me after you killed me?” Stiles continued. “You never really wanted a friend,” Stiles said after a moment of silence. “You wanted me to replace your parents.”  
“I. No.” Scott started but Stiles cut off whatever was going to come out of Scott’s mouth.

 

“No. You don’t get to talk. You don’t get to do anything. You get to forget. You get to never remember anything ever again.” Stiles said as Scott watched Stiles’ hands come up with an amazing yet blinding light.

 

Scott thought the light was beautiful and Scott could stare at it forever. It kept changing like kaleidoscopes. Those were always Scott’s favorite. Scott didn’t want to look at anything else ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Scott thinks about Stiles and losing Stiles as Scott's constant companion. Stiles comes over and puts Scott in a glamour where Scott is put in a trance. I imagine that Scott is placed at a long-term care facility. Where Scott can't hurt anyone else ever again.


End file.
